


Nearly Lost My Way

by calikocat



Series: Destination [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Glee
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calikocat/pseuds/calikocat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>A few scenes at the Cleveland Slayer House that didn't fit into 'Getting There' and they won't fit in the next fic either.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Wanted to address a couple of things with this little fic. Things that I couldn't fit into Getting There.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or Glee.

Nearly Lost My Way  
calikocat  
Word count: 1343

XXX

Puck jumped a bit when his phone went off; playing his general tone for incoming calls which meant no one in his contacts was calling him. “Puck.”

“Hey...” The voice was familiar. “It’s Dave. David Karofsky.”

Well...that was... “Okay...What's up? And how did you get my number?”

“Asked Kurt for it.”

Huh. “So...what did you want?”

A moment, a pause, “Can we talk?”

“You got me on the phone dude.”

“Right...I uh...I heard you and Abrams were together.”

“Are, as in present.”

“Right...I just...How do you handle it?”

Puck resisted the urge to stare at his phone in confusion. Artie's look from across the table was confused enough for both of them. “Handle what Karofsky?”

“Being gay...and still being such a badass.”

“First of all, I'm not attracted to all guys. Artie is my exception. Artie is my everything. Artie is the only guy I even notice.” When Artie smirked at him Puck made an obnoxious kissy face at his boyfriend. “So, not exactly gay. Just really into Artie.”

“But you're such a badass and Abrams is...”

“Dude, Artie is a badass. More than me even. Guy can make me scream and pass out from sex. That makes him the biggest badass that ever assed.”

“That doesn't even make sense.” Artie murmured, blushing, before going back to his homework. “Don't say ass when the kids are nearby.”

Puck waved him off. “So what exactly do you want to know, for real?”

“I...you're just...” A sigh. “Sometimes I'm not sure how to handle it. Being a jock and being gay. I wanted to know how you did it.”

“By not giving a fuck what anyone else says or thinks. Who's giving you trouble?”

“Just some homophobes on the team. My coach is okay with it though, he's got a brother that's gay. So it’s not like I'm getting hazed. The one time they tried it Coach nearly kicked the guy off the team.”

“So you've got a support system?”

“My dad...he's supportive, even though he doesn't get it. Mom still wants to cure me...what about your parents?”

“Dude, if I never see my dad again I'll be a happy Puck. My mom loves Artie and the second its legal in Ohio she'll be planning our wedding.”

“What about your friends in Cleveland, bosses? No one messes with you?”

“My bosses, Spike and Xander, have been together for almost a decade. And if we all go out and anyone hassles us Spike generally throws them through something and then Xander has to pay for damages.”

“Sounds like a scary guy.”

“No, what's scary is when Xander gets pissed. Guy has this whole pirate thing going on, wears an eye patch. When he gets mad, he gets quiet, crazy calm and intense and when he talks you wanna beg for forgiveness. I've seen him reduce these huge guys, like gangbangers and stuff to tears, just by talking to them.”

“Whoa.”

“Hey, if you want you can meet them.”

“What?”

“You don't have any gay friends, besides Kurt right? And while I love the guy he's not someone you can just chill and watch a game with.”

Puck did his best to ignore the choked sound Dave made. “Yeah...that...thanks man. I could really use someone like that.”

“No problem Dave. Just let me know when you're in Cleveland, we can hang with the guys, play Halo. Maybe someone will actually beat Artie for once. The only time I win is when he lets me...or I distract him.”

“Halo King.” Artie punched the air.

“Yeah...thanks. I'll do that. Really Puck, that means a lot.”

“You're welcome dude.” He hung up and shook his head. “That was one strange conversation.”

“He okay?”

“I think so.”

Artie swallowed. “Did you just talk him back from the edge?”

“Nah, don't think it was that bad yet. I think Dave was just...a little overwhelmed? Needed someone to talk to.” He put his phone back on the table and looked at Artie. “No one seems to realize how much work it takes to be a badass.”

“Or pretend to be one.”

Puck snorted. “Please, I don't pretend. I am a badass.”

“Oh I know, but like you said, I am too. Since I can make you scream and pass out.”

Puck shuddered a bit and glanced around the library. “Not a kid in sight.”

“We are not having sex in the library.”

“Oh come on Artie. Spike and Xander have had sex in the library.”

“Do I even wanna know how you know that?”

“Dawn walked in on them...well actually she picked the lock when they locked themselves in the library so she could watch.”

Artie grinned. “How's your magic?”

“I can probably keep the door stuck so no one can open it.”

Artie hesitated for a moment. “Make sure none of the kids are in here...or Andrew.”

“On it...do I need to grab some lube?”

“Dude, please, I always have lube with me, because you’re insatiable. “

“You love it.”

Artie fixed him with a look and a knowing smirk. “Yeah. I do.”

And there was no more need for words.

xxx

 

Puck's phone rang; it was Connor's ring tone. He glared at where it was sitting harmlessly on the desk of their room. He didn't move to answer it; too preoccupied with Artie's dick inside of him and feeling how deep it would go.

Artie pulled out and slammed in again. “Could be important.” The younger man's voice whispered at his ear. They were lying on their sides, Artie behind him, slender hands locked onto Puck's hips, dragging him into every one of Artie's thrusts.”

“Then he can call Xand-err!” The name became scrambled when Artie bit down on his neck. “Shit man! Warn a guy.”

“What's the fun in that?”

“Spike is a bad influence on you--” He gasped again after a particularly sharp jab. “Baby, you are gonna kill me.”

One of those hands with their slender fingers that knew just how to make Puck scream reached for his cock and squeezed...and Puck screamed. Artie's thrusts came faster until he screamed as well, joining on Puck's last note. “Dead yet?”

“Nngh.”

Artie laughed.

Then there was a knock on their door. “Oi, put some clothes on! Something happened in Lima.” Spike's voice was urgent...worried.

Puck scrambled from the bed, somehow managing to cover Artie before he opened the bedroom door, still naked. “What happened in Lima.”

Spike ogled him, simply because he was Spike. “Connor was visiting Unique this weekend. Had to kill a demon in front of her and the rest of the Glee club.”

“Shit.”

“Gets better.”

“Better how?” Artie asked form the bed.

“Your friend Finn helped take the demon out. Tackled it and gave Connor a chance to rip its head off.”

“So...no one's hurt?”

“Nope...but looks like we're going to offer Finn a job.”

Puck and Artie shared a look and Puck grinned. “Connor suggested we open a Potential House in Lima, keep the baby-baby slayers away from the Hellmouth. You gonna put Finn in charge of that?”

“Possibly. Either way Connor wants to be there until Unique graduates, he can help Hudson along until he gets his feet wet.”

“Awesome...so...why do we need clothes?”

Spike smirked. “Because you’re friends and your little brother are downstairs waiting for you to give the speech.”

“The world is older than you know?”

“That's the one.”

“Right. Clothes. Be down soon.” He shut the door in Spike's face. “You ready for this?”

Artie grinned, already half dressed, “Bring it.”

XXX


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“It was a severe concussion. There was blood. You carried my unconscious body to your burnt out lair.”_
> 
> _“I was evil and soulless.”_

Nearly Lost My Way  
calikocat  
Word count: 825

A/N: Finn is alive in my verse...just a reminder. Its the best way I know of honoring the character and the actor. Please don't give me grief for it. Also remember this is just a filler fic.

XXX

They weren't expecting the sheer number of people present as the cage elevator came to a stop. It wasn't just the current Glee members peering at them from the living room; many of the past members were there too including Rachel, Kurt...Mr. Shue, Emma, Coach Biest and Sue. Even Karofsky was there...and sort of staring at Xander in shock. Huh.

Sue eyed the elevator as they exited it. “It’s almost like this house was made for you, Wheels.”

Xander snorted. “Trust me, the elevator was there when I bought the house.”

Her gaze zeroed in on him, eyes appraising. “So you own this mini mansion. I like a man with means to support a family. The eye patch is a bit much, but kudos for dramatic flair.”

“Are you flirting with me?”

“Yes I am.”

Xander smirked. “Billy Idol look-alike is mine.”

“I am not a bloody look-alike. Bastard saw me at a party and stole my look! The git.” Spike grumbled, eyes flashing gold. Several gleeks edged away from him. Funnily enough Marley looked fascinated by him.

Sue sighed heavily. “Figures.”

“Nothing personal.” Xander shrugged. “But every woman I've ever dated has tried to kill me at some point either during, or after, the relationship.”

Spike sashayed to Xander and leaned in for a quick grope. “Anya didn't try to kill you.”

“She tried to encourage Cordelia to kill me after the break up Cordy and I went through...and she wanted to kill me after our break up.”

Puck grinned. “But Spike's never tried to kill you.”

“Didn't say that. The only times Spike tried to kill me were before we got together.”

“Oi! When did I directly try to kill you?”

“When you crashed Parent Teacher night and Angel offered me as a gift...to you.”

“Was only going to nibble at you.” A smirk graced his face. “You were all long legs then; your shoulders weren’t quite as broad and those lovely chocolate puppy eyes. You were a treat at sixteen luv.”

“That's actually kinda creepy Spike...you also kidnapped me and Willow Senior year...after you brained me with a microscope.”

“Wasn't that bad.”

“It was a severe concussion. There was blood. You carried my unconscious body to your burnt out lair.”

“I was evil and soulless.”

Xander grinned. “I know. I forgave you years ago. After all.” He tapped at his eye patch. “If you hadn't gotten Caleb away from me...I'd either have no eyes...or I'd be dead.”

“Should have gotten to you faster.”

“Don't worry about it...” Then he glared. “If you start brooding like Angel you're sleeping on the couch.”

“I do not brood!”

Connor cleared his throat; all eyes fell on him...and Unique who was sitting on his lap. “So that's why you hate my dad? Because he gave you to Spike? I kinda just speculated before.”

Xander shrugged. “My issues with Angel go back before that, grabbing me by the throat and shoving me under Spike's fangs certainly didn't help though. I was an emasculated sixteen-year-old. I was bitter that I couldn't compare to a dark, suave Master of Brood.”

“I'm totally telling him you called him that.”

Too many jaws seemed to be permanently dropped due to the conversation, then Artie, clapped his hands. “Listen up yo, Puck is supposed to give you The Speech.”

“Alright kids.” He glared at Xander who just smiled back. “I'm only a Watcher in Training, but the boss insists I do this since you're my people.” He took a breath. “It goes like this. The world is older than you know. Demons are real and they ruled this bitch we call Earth. Until they got stoned out of their minds and fell into a bunch of Hell dimensions and humanity helped them fall into them a bit. One demon attacked a human and mixed their blood. And now instead of the 'Old Ones' we have not so apocalyptic demons running around and vampires. There are only two vampires on our side. Angel, which is Connor's dad, even though Connor is human he can totally rip a car to pieces with his bare hands.” Connor gave them a wave when all eyes landed on him. “And Spike. And no, Spike does not sparkle in the sun...he starts smoking and catches on fire.”

“If Giles heard you butcher The Speech like that his reaction wouldn't be pretty.”

Puck and Xander shared a grin. “Good thing Giles isn't here. The last thing I want is to witness Ripper coming out to mangle someone.”

“But that's so fun.” Spike chuckled. “Rupert scares the hell out of the Director of Homeland Security.”

Puck shook his head and looked over the gleeks. “Any questions?”

Finn raised his hand. “Where do I sign up?”

XXX


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please keep in mind that I'm not much of a gamer, know absolutely jack about Halo, and the most advanced system I have is my PS2. ^^; So I never go into detail about Artie's skills at Halo. LOL

Nearly Lost My Way  
calikocat  
Word count: 1267

XXX

Puck smirked at the look on Karofsky's face as Artie won yet another round of Halo. “How does he keep doing that?”

“Dude, no one marathons Halo like Artie; he can go days playing the game.”

“Ya'll just jealous of my skills.”

Karofsky just snorted and put down his controller. “Yeah, I know when I'm beat. No more.”

Artie paused the game. “Oh come on. You're only here for the weekend...and its Saturday night.”

“Easy babe. Guest gets to choose.” Puck saved the game and shut off the system. “So, what do you want to do?”

David shrugged. “Well...you know I've got that football scholarship...and playing college ball is great...but I can't see myself in the NFL. Do you think the Council would hire me? Could they use someone like me?”

Puck and Artie looked at one another before Artie said; “I thought you wanted to be a Sports Agent?”

“I guess...it’s just...the Council sort of seems like this giant Glee club where all the freaks are welcome and accepted. I kinda want in on that.”

Puck smirked. “You also think Xander is hot.”

David ducked his head a bit and smiled. “Yeah, Harris is hot...but not really my type.”

Artie snapped his fingers. “Wait, wait yo. It’s not Xander you come here to oggle...its Andrew, isn't it.”

Puck blinked when Karofsky blushed. “Dude, really? You realize he's only a couple years younger than Xander...so he's like...27?”

“So?”

Artie shrugged. “Nothing, just as long as you know. Just don't steal him away yet or Xander might kick your ass. It'll be hard to replace him, everyone loves his cooking.”

“I wasn't gonna steal him. I just want to take him on a date.”

“I'm free on Sunday!” Andrew yelled from the kitchen.

David blushed and cleared his throat. “Where do you want to go?”

Andrew peeked into the living room, dish towel in hand. “There's a Charity concert at the city park.”

“Sounds good.” They smiled at one another and Andrew ducked back into the kitchen. David looked at Puck and Artie, eyes a little wide. “That was...easier than I thought.”

Before either of them could comment the front door slammed open and Spike strode in, an unconscious Xander in his arms...a very young unconscious Xander. Puck stood taking in the dirty and ripped clothes and started heading for the infirmary. The older couple looked like they'd been in a fight. “Dude, what happened? You guys weren't even on patrol.”

Spike followed him, Xander still in his arms. “Busted up a gang of vamps behind the restaurant, one of them was a wannabe witch...tried to steal Xan's life force but fucked up the spell.”

“So that's why you're packing around a teenaged Xander?”

“Yeah.” Puck opened the infirmary door and flicked on the light; Spike followed and placed Xander on the nearest bed. Andrew stepped into the room, followed by David and Artie. Spike motioned Andrew over. “Check him out; don't know what else that botched spell has done to him.”

“You don't want me to call Willow?”

“Oh we'll call Red, but you're a powerful enough witch that you'll be able to do a thorough inspection.”

“Right.”

Puck looked at Artie and David. “Make sure all the doors are locked and the wards are up, call any of the girls down that you need, cut the patrols short and get everyone home.”

“On it, give me a hand Dave.”

“Sure.”

Artie wheeled himself out, David following and in a moment Puck could hear Artie giving orders over the phone. He turned his gaze back to Andrew who was holding his hands above Xander's body, magically scanning for anything that might be amiss, aside from the obvious. After a few minutes he shook his head. “I can't find anything wrong, his aura is fine, but this might be permanent and the way the two of you exchange blood he may not age any more after this...I mean he had already stopped aging, but this takes it up a few notches.”

“He'll wake up then?”

“Yeah, he'll be fine. I'm going to call the others, let them know what happened.”

“Thanks Andrew. I'll stay with him if you don't mind. Get him cleaned up a bit.”

Andrew nodded and left the room, cell phone in hand. Puck watched Spike for a moment. “Want me to leave you two alone?”

“No...you can help. He'll need clean scrubs and a sponge bath. Close the door and we'll get started.”

xxx

A few hours later flights had been booked and the Scoobies were on their way to Cleveland. No one was arriving by magic, if Xander had been dying then they would have, but as he was in no danger they were using normal means of travel. Spike hadn't left Xander's side once they'd gotten him cleaned up and dressed in hospital scrubs. Puck had done his best to be professional about it, even though some of the other man's...boy's scars unnerved him. He had left them alone when the chore was done and Spike had kicked off his boots and curled around his lover on the bed.

Now all they could do was wait. Puck ended up cuddled on the couch with Artie, the kids piled on and around them. Dave had disappeared into the kitchen with Andrew where he was watching the other man stress bake.

Eventually there was a sound from the infirmary. Quiet voices talking back and forth...and then there was a shocked yell.

“What in the name of Zeus happened to me!?”

Puck snorted and hid his face in Artie's neck, the kids all around him let out relieved and slightly hysterical giggles. Xander would be fine.

And then the man...boy himself stomped into the room. His hair was still a little long, that hadn't changed, but he wasn't as tall or his shoulders as broad. He was more slender, less built, all legs and arms. Spike was right, at sixteen Xander had been a nummy treat.

“Where's my ax?”

Spike was on the boy's heels. “Love we killed them all, you're not going to find an answer in a back alley full of dust. Red is on her way, if there's a way to change you back she'll find it.”

“What if there isn't?”

Spike gave him a look, brow raised. “Not going anywhere am I? Here to stay, for better or worse, and we have faced much worse than this Xander. I'm just glad you’re alive.”

Xander's glare relented...and then he was pouting and Puck knew he wasn't the only one transfixed by that puppy look. Damn. They were all doomed.

“Of all the times to get hit with wonky magic...you'd think it would at least give me my eye back. I'd rather have depth perception than my youth.”

Spike snorted and then moved so fast that hardly anyone saw it coming and threw Xander over his shoulder. “We'll be upstairs. When the others get here - keep them busy for a bit.”

“Excuse you I can walk!”

“Not when I'm through with you.” Spike said with a smirk as he carried Xander off toward their room.

When they were out of sight one of the girls was the first to giggle...and then they were all laughing uncontrollably.

Xander's voice drifted into the room. “I hate you all!”

XXX


	4. Chapter 4

Nearly Lost My Way  
calikocat  
Word count: 1279

A/N: Sooo...this chapter is the last one and kinda important as it leads to the next fic.

XXX

It took some time for Xander to adjust to being 16 again; not to mention the legal mess involved with his identity, but with Willow and Andrew's expertise all his documents were in order. They were forged, but they were foolproof, he just had to get used to dressing to look older than sixteen. Willow had also been able to give him a nudge, magically, so that in a few years he'd look eighteen, as long as he and Spike didn't exchange blood as often.

Willow had tried to reverse the magic originally...but when Xander had ended up writhing on the floor in pain everyone vetoed that idea. Killing him to reverse the mojo was a no go.

That said… getting the Potential House set up in Lima, away from the Hellmouth, was a breeze. Finn was the live in manager, the man in charge, and Connor was his muscle. Becky had been recruited to help with the kids; and it turned out she was very good with them, the potentials and the youngest kids they'd come across that had a magical talent. It thrilled her to find a place where she was accepted without question and was looked up to.

The best part though was that the Potential House had become like a second home to the Gleeks. They were in and out, playing with the kids, helping them with homework, teaching them to sing and dance on a regular basis. It was a good thing and it kept them all closer.

xxx

Puck peeked into Xander's office and knocked on the open door. “Hey Boss.”

Xander looked up from his paperwork and groaned. “Don't call me that. I don't feel like a boss and I definitely don't look like one anymore.”

“Sorry.”

“No you're not.”

“No I'm not.” Puck agreed with a little grin. “So what's up?”

“Just a personal side project.” Xander leaned back and shook his head, “Nothing to worry about.”

“Oh yeah? Sounds like you're lying now.”

“Really Puck, there's nothing demony afoot. I've just been going over car models.”

“Don't we have enough cars? Vehicles? There's my motorcycle and the RV, the van we all use, Spike's Desoto, and your car. And the oldest kids have cars.”

“None of them are really wheelchair accessible, so I was trying to find a model that would let Artie be mobile on his own.”

Puck gave him a real smile then. “Anything good? Artie doesn't mind riding in the truck or the van, but being able to get around without a driver would mean a lot to him.”

“I know, that's why I'm looking...what I've found though isn't for long drives, or driving around Cleveland. There's some custom job vans with lifts and such, but I wanted something smaller that he could drive himself. I thought I'd lucked out when I found the Kenguru, this cute little electric thing.”

“What was wrong with it?”

Xander grimaced. “Its top speed is 25mph. He could drive it around our neighborhood and to that little mom and pop grocery store at the edge of the city and even that strip mall with the low budget movie theater...but not in the city itself.”

“Damn.”

“Yeah.” Xander shook his head and closed his laptop. “New topic, have you thought about where you want to go after your training is over?”

“New York like we planned. That's where the school Artie wants to go to is. Is there a Slayer House up there?”

“Faith runs the Slayer House in Queens...or is Slayer in Charge there. We could always put a Slayer House, one for younger girls, like here, in another Borough.”

“Sounds good, who would be in charge?”

“You.”

Puck stared at him for a long moment, speechless. “Uh...”

“You okay Puck?”

“Me? You'd put me in charge?”

“Yeah.”

“Aren't you afraid I'll fuck it up?”

Xander snorted. “No. You're a good man Puck, and an excellent Watcher.”

“I haven't even faced a real Apocalypse yet.”

“You'll be fine.”

Puck swallowed and nodded. “Thanks Xander.”

xxx

[](http://s18.photobucket.com/user/caliko_cat/media/AlphaPack_zpse2d3ce1f.jpg.html)

xxx

He was late. 

There had been an aborted Apocalypse just that afternoon after Puck had finished his spring finals. Some minor demon wizard had gotten himself possessed by an Old One and nearly opened a gateway so the old one could bring his body to Earth.

Puck had practically thrown his finished test on his instructor's desk and fled the classroom of his community college, racing to his truck to join the battle. He'd ended up missing most of the action; the gateway had been stopped when it was just a glimmer of hellfire in the air. But the wizard, still possessed, had clambered back to his feet and thrown a spell toward one of the girls just as Puck entered the dining room of the old house the guy had been holed up in.

Puck threw his ax, which exploded when it collided with the spell, and then the girls dismembered the demon before he could try anything else. Then Xander had sent him on his way...he still had to pick up Artie from his film school.

So he was late, very late, as he screeched into the parking lot in his old truck. He parked in his usual visitor's spot and shut off the engine to wait...except...Artie should have already been there. Waiting on the sidewalk. Instead...

Instead all he saw...was Artie's chair...laying on its side. Artie was nowhere in sight.

He fought with the seatbelt in his sudden panic and managed to get free before throwing open the door and scrambling to the chair. It was clean, no blood, no tears...just some scuffing on the metal where it hit the ground. There was, however, a piece of white paper folded and tucked into a pocket of Artie's backpack, still on the back of the chair.

With a trembling hand Puck reached for the paper and unfolded it. There were no words, it wasn't a note, but there was a symbol painted in red. He really hoped it wasn't Artie's blood. It was a message of some sort, but he had no idea what it meant.

He had his phone in his hand, already dialing Xander before he even realized what he was doing.

“Hey Puck, clean up is almost over, think you and Artie can pick up some pizza on the way back?”

“No...something's happened.”

Xander's voice lost its natural cheerfulness. “What?”

“Artie's gone...his chair is here...and there's a message.”

“What's it say Puck?”

“It’s some kind of symbol.”

“What does it look like?”

“I...like a triangle...with lines coming out of it.”

“At each corner? Do the lines have sharp angles?”

Puck swallowed. “Yeah.”

“Shit monkeys.”

“...Xander...what does it mean?”

Xander's voice was angry now. “It’s a freaking challenge to the council.”

“By who?”

“A werewolf pack.”

“...Oz doesn't have a pack.”

“Oz is ours, so technically we are his pack...but these wolves are different from Oz...There’s more than one type of werewolf, you know that.”

“What kind are they?”

“The one with the variety of eye colors. The Primary Wolves, the ones that are the most human when they shift...except for the Alphas that can turn into actual wolves.”

“Why would they take Artie?”

“Because he's ours...”

“Xander...what will they do to him?”

“I don't know.”

Puck stared at the symbol. “What do we do?”

“We get him back.”

XXX


End file.
